


Zegar

by Perscepcja



Series: w y g a s a m y [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (czy za kota dostanę więcej wyświetleń?), Angst, Feels, Gen, Kylux - Freeform, aczkolwiek dość subtelny Kylux, innymi słowy serce boli, kitku, przynajmniej mnie, smęt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perscepcja/pseuds/Perscepcja
Summary: Czyjeś usta otworzyły się, zawahały, a potem wypluły najgorsze słowa.- Naczelny Wodzu, otrzymaliśmy informację, że statek został zniszczony przez siły Ruchu Oporu.Świat zatrząsł się w posadach.





	Zegar

**Author's Note:**

> Do znalezienia także na wattpadzie (również z mojego konta, oczywiście), pod innym nickiem.

\- Generale, straciliśmy osłony.

Resztki naiwnej, pustej nadziei zniknęły wraz z dźwiękiem tych trzech słów.

Dłonie mocniej zacisnęły się za plecami, gdy generał spróbował ukryć ich drżenie. Uniósł podbródek i spojrzał przez szybę, na bezkresną czerń kosmosu poprzecinaną statkami wroga. Przed oczami majaczyły mu zbliżające się nieubłaganie upiorne sylwetki bombowców.

Podpisano na nich wyrok.

Szum krwi w uszach niemal zagłuszał mu kolejne komunikaty, które słyszał jak przez mgłę. Wyły alarmy, po mostku niosły się nerwowe, zaniepokojone głosy, zza drwi dobiegało go głuche dudnienie kroków biegnących szturmowców, zza szyby przerażający gwizd silników.

Machinalnie wydał rozkaz, sekundę później zapominając, jak brzmiał. Być może powinna paść decyzja o ewakuacji. Być może powinien zrobić coś, by ratować chociaż dowództwo.

Wiedział, że nie zdąży.

Mięknące nogi chyba tylko cudem nie ugięły się pod nim, gdy podłoga zatrzęsła się pod wpływem wybuchu. "Straciliśmy", "zaatakowano", "uległy zniszczeniu", wyłapywał tylko pojedyncze słowa z chaotycznych, przesiąkniętych strachem, podawanych mu informacji. Komendy padały odruchowo, choć generał nie wiedział już nawet, co mówi. Nie musiał. Nie miało znaczenia, co powie.

Wyły syreny, ryczały silniki. Statek jęknął żałośnie, ostrzelany z prawej, zatrząsł się znów i przechylił niebezpiecznie. Zamigotały ostrzegawczo kontrolki, coś dalej trzasnęło głośno i upiornie. Mostek zalało czerwone światło. Siadł napęd.

\- Połączenie od Naczelnego Wodza.

Spojrzenie na moment oderwało się od szyby, uciekło nieco w bok, złapało szkarłatne refleksy migoczącej lampy alarmowej. Dolna warga drgnęła lekko. Na chwilę, może sekundę, ogarnęło go zawahanie; potem rozciągnęła się przed nim oślepiająca złotem łuna wybuchu, a gnające, przerażone myśli zagłuszył huk rozpadającej się w złom potęgi Najwyższego Porządku, metalu gnącego się jak papier, i Hux już wiedział. 

\- Odrzucić.

Łuna zalała szklane, zielone oczy.

* * *

\- Jak to "odrzucono połączenie"? Spróbujcie jeszcze raz.

W pierwszej chwili ogarnął go gniew, myśl: jak śmie, jak może. Przesunął ostrym, ciemnym spojrzeniem po zagubionych twarzach. Większość oczu wpatrzona była uparcie w ekrany, kontrolki i przyciski. W powietrzu wisiało gęste, ciężkie napięcie i narastający niepokój. 

\- Naczelny Wodzu...  
\- Powiedziałem _spróbujcie jeszcze raz_.

Głos drżał mu ze złości, z nerwów i czegoś jeszcze, co spychał raz po raz w odmęty świadomości. Dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, powstrzymane przed sięgnięciem po miecz, przed zaciśnięciem czyjegoś gardła.

Na kolejną próbę odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zadrżał ze złości. 

\- Jeszcze raz.

Brak odzewu.  
Czyjeś usta otworzyły się, zawahały, a potem wypluły najgorsze słowa.

\- Naczelny Wodzu, otrzymaliśmy informację, że statek został zniszczony przez siły Ruchu Oporu.

Świat zatrząsł się w posadach.

* * *

Ceremonia oddania honorów nie była długa; na wojnie nie było czasu, by cokolwiek zbytecznie przedłużać, i zamiast roztrząsać porażkę, należało szybko ją naprawić. Nie pamiętał wiele z jej przebiegu.

Sam mianował nowego generała. Z dokumentacji wynikało, że jest idealnym kandydatem na to stanowisko, a Kylo nie zamierzał zastanawiać się nad tym dłużej niż musiał. Z obowiązku widywał go często - wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna (nie smukły), o ciemnych (zamiast zielonych) oczach i czarnych (gdzie się podział rudy?) włosach. Ren nie pamiętał nawet jego imienia, i nie uważał, by musiał - był to dla niego po prostu generał.

Nie zmieniło się wiele. Najwyższy Porządek radził sobie ze stratami - zamiatał je pod dywan, nadrabiał i szedł dalej. Wojna wymagała poświęceń i wszyscy byli tego świadomi.

Za to część Kylo została gdzieś w tyle. Część wciąż rozglądała się na korytarzu za rudą głową, szukała w obliczu nowego generała śladu jadowitego zacięcia, znajdując tylko surowy, wyuczony szacunek. Część Kylo wciąż czasem słyszała charakterystyczny głos i akcent, czy widziała znikającą za zakrętem, smukłą sylwetkę; tę, którą bez litości na strzępy rozerwały ogień i twardy metal, tę, która zniknęła bez śladu, jakby nigdy nie było żadnego generała Huxa.

Armitage nie zostawił po sobie wiele: pustą kwaterę, trochę nieuzupełnionych dokumentów i kota. Kylo nienawidził tego cholernego kota, choćby dlatego, że był to kot Huxa. Dzielili ze sobą rudy kolor, nieznośny charakter i widoczną niechęć względem niego, oraz fakt, że niezliczoną ilość razy miał ochotę wyrzucić ich obu w przestrzeń kosmiczną, czego nigdy nie udało mu się zrobić. Kot, który był dla niego po prostu Kotem, nienawidził go z niezaprzeczalną wzajemnością.

Kylo natknął się na Kota podczas przemierzania korytarzy. Ostatnio często łapał się na tym, że w wolnych chwilach snuł się po nich bez celu, i wyglądało na to, że Kot zaczął dzielić z nim ten nawyk - szedł na bardzo obrażonych łapach, miaucząc nieznośnie i z wyraźnym wyrzutem, zatrzymując się co chwilę, węsząc, rozglądając się, jakby czegoś szukał. Ren skrzywił się na jego widok, ale zaraz potem, jakby wbrew woli, jego nogi same stanęły w pół kroku, postawna sylwetka pochyliła się, kolana ugięły do kucnięcia, a dłoń przejechała powoli po kapryśnym, rudym grzbiecie. Kot miauknął pytająco, ale nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, więc poszedł dalej w swoją stronę.

Spotkanym chwilę później szturmowcom Kylo wydał proste polecenie.

\- Zabierzcie stąd tego przeklętego kota.

Dwie sekundy później odwrócił się jeszcze i dodał: 

\- I niech ktoś w końcu się nim zajmie.

* * *

Sam nie wiedział, co właściwie do cholery tam robił. Ostatnio zdarzało mu się robić wiele rzeczy, na które nie potrafił znaleźć wyjaśnienia.

Stał przez chwilę w drzwiach, przesuwając spojrzeniem po nienagannym porządku utrzymanym w środku. Kwatera Huxa zawsze była czysta i wszystko miało tu swoje miejsce; Kylo kazał niczego nie ruszać, i tylko z biurka zniknęła niedokończona dokumentacja. Poza tym wszystko było jak zawsze, jak zawsze idealne, i pozostawało tylko czekać, aż generał wróci i jadowitym tonem oburzy się za takie bezczelne wtargnięcie.

Wszedł w końcu do środka, wahając się przez moment; zagłębił się w panujący w pomieszczeniu półmrok, otoczony wciąż żywym zapachem Huxa, kawy i jego żelu do włosów. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim, odcinając go od wszystkiego tego, co zostało za nimi: Najwyższego Porządku, roli Naczelnego Wodza, obowiązków, wojny, Ruchu Oporu, całego świata i jego problemów, które niespodziewanie go przerosły.

W środku nie było żadnych zdjęć, żadnego szkła, które Ben mógłby potłuc; zaczął więc uderzać w ścianę, raz po raz, raz po raz, nawet w rękawiczce kalecząc pięść, w kółko rzucając oskarżenia, obelgi i pytania: _dlaczego, dlaczego, jak śmiałeś?!_

Kiedy w końcu zamilkł i przestał słyszeć własny, nierówny oddech, jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał, było uparte tykanie zegara.


End file.
